pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Horovitz
| birth_place = Frankfurt am Main | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = poet | spouse = Frances Horovitz | children = Adam Horovitz | notableworks = }} Michael Horovitz (born 1935) is an English poet, artist, and translator. Life Horovitz was the youngest in a family of 10 children, who were brought to England from Nazi Germany by their parents, both of whom were part of a network of European-rabbinical families. Michael studied at Brasenose College, Oxford from 1954 to 1960. In 1959 he founded the New Departures publications while still a student, publishing William S. Burroughs, Samuel Beckett, and Stevie Smith. He continued to edit it for 50 years, coordinating many Live New Departures, Jazz Poetry SuperJams and Poetry Olympics festivals. Initially associated with the British Poetry Revival, Horovitz became widely known on his appearance at the International Poetry Incarnation at the Royal Albert Hall on June 11, 1965, alongside Allen Ginsberg and Alexander Trocchi. In 1969 Penguin published his Children of Albion anthology. Introducing him to New York in 1970, Allen Ginsberg characterized him as a "Popular, experienced, experimental, New Jerusalem, Jazz Generation, Sensitive Bard". In 1971 Horovitz published The Wolverhampton Wanderer: An epic of Britannia, in twelve books, with a resurrection & a life for poetry united, with an original dustjacket by Peter Blake. The book is a collection of British artists of the period with illustrations and photographs by Michal Tyzack, Peter Blake, Adrian Henri, Patrick Hughes, Gabi Nasemann, Michael Horovitz, Paul Kaplan, John Furnival, Bob Godfrey, Pete Morgan, Jeff Nuttall, David Hockney and others. It is, among other things, a visual and literary elegy to the culture surrounding association football up to the 1960s, celebrating not only Wolves and its supporters, but also Arsenal, Spurs, and legendary teams from the North. Growing Up: Selected Poems and Pictures, 1951-'79 was published by Allison & Busby in 1979. In 2007, Horovitz published A New Waste Land: Timeship Earth at Nillennium, described by D.J. Taylor in The Independent as "a deeply felt clarion-call from the radical underground", and by Tom Stoppard as "A true scrapbook and songbook of the grave new world". In January 2011 Horovitz contributed to an eBook collection of political poems entitled Emergency Verse: Poetry in defence of the welfare state edited by Alan Morrison.http://www.therecusant.org.uk The Recusant eZine Horovitz stood for election as Oxford Professor of Poetry in 2010, but came second, out of eleven, to Geoffrey Hill. Horovitz fronts the William Blake Klezmatrix band. Family He was married to the English poet Frances Horovitz (1938–83); their son Adam Horovitz (b. 1971) is also a poet, performer and journalist. Publications Poetry *''Strangers'' (poems by Michael Horovitz; with sculptures in perspex by Maria Simon & photos by Eileen Destewith). London: D. Osler & Frank, 1965. *''Nude Lines For Larking In Present Night Soho'' (with Barry Hall & Tom Raworth). London: Goliard, 1965. *''Declaration: A poem in twelve parts, spelled out for the human voice''. London: New Departures, 1963. *''Poetry for the people''. London: Latimer, 1966. *''Bank Holiday: a New Testament for the love generation''. London: Latimer Press, 1967. *''Love Poems: Nineteen poems of love, lust and spirit''. London: New Departures, 1971. *''The Wolverhampton Wanderer: An epic of Britannia in twelve books, with a resurrection & a life; for Poetry United''. London: Latimer, 1971. *''Growing Up: Selected poems and pictures, 1951-1979''. London: Allison & Busby, 1979. *''Midsummer Morning Jog Log'' (with Peter Blake). Hereford, UK: Five Seasons, 1986. *''Wordsounds and Sightlines: New and selected poems''. London: Sinclair-Stevenson, 1994. *''A New Waste Land: Timeship Earth at nillennium''. London: New Departures, 2000. Non-fiction *''Alan Davie''. London: Methuen, 1963. Art *''High Notes, from when I was rolling in moss: Bop paintings and collages''. London: 1966? *''Michael Horovitz: Bop Paintings, collages & picture-poems, 1962-1971''. London: England & Co., 1989. Translated *Anatole Stern, Europa: A poem(translated with Stefan Themerson). London: Gabberbocchus, 1962. *Arno Schmidt, The Egghead Republic: A short novel from the horse latitudes. London & Boston: M. Boyars, 1979. Edited *''New Departures'' (literary magazine). London: New Departures, 1959- *''Children of Albion: Poetry of the underground in Britain''. Harmondsworth, UK, & Baltimore, MD: Penguin, 1969. *''New Departures 12: Poetry Olympics Anthologiy''. Stroud, UK: UK: New Departures, 1980. *''A Celebration of and for Frances Horovitz (1938–1983). Stroud, UK: New Departures, 1984. *''Grandchildren of Albion: An illustrated anthology of voices and visions of younger poets in Britain. Stroud, UK: New Departures, 1992. *''The POW! (Poetry Olympics Weekend) Anthology'' (edited with Inge Elsa Laird). London: New Departures, 1996. *''The POP! (Poetry Olympics Party) Anthology'' (edited with Inge Elsa Laird). London: New Departures, 2000. *''The POM! (Poetry Olympics Marathon) Anthology. London: New Departures, 2001. *''The POT! (Poetry Olympics Twenty05) Anthology. London: New Departures, 2005. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Horovitz, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 28, 2014. See also *The Beat poets *List of British poets *Liverpool poets *The Mersey Sound (book) *United Kingdom Underground *British Poetry since 1945 References External links ;Audio / video *Michael Horovitz at YouTube * British beat poet Michael Horovitz still writing and performing, BBC. *John May interviews Horovitz: part 1 *John May interviews Horovitz: part 2 ;About *Introducing Michael Horovitz at the Poetry Olympics * "Portrait of the beatnik as an old poet", London Evening Standard. *"Walking to the Beat of a New Waste Land: An interview with Michael Horovitz" Category:English poets Category:1935 births Category:Living people Category:German–English translators Category:Jews who emigrated to the United Kingdom to escape Nazism Category:English Jews Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Translators to English Category:Beat Generation poets